Roadblocks
by Upside-Up
Summary: L/L angstyness. Luke's got a girlfriend, Lorelai isn't happy. Please review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Zip, zero, nil, need I go on?  
  
AN: Ok, so my last fic kind of ran into the ground... but this one will be better. Just much more angsty. I'm better at the angst stuff anyway... Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mom..." Rory said to her sleeping mother. "Mom... mom... moooooom...wake up already." Lorelai grunted and turned over, onto her stomach. "Don't wanna" "Come on mom, you've been like this ever since I got home. Now you're gonna get up or I'll hide the coffee machine." At the mention of coffee, Lorelai took a pillow and covered her head. "... not that it would matter anyway, cause there's no coffee. Fine. Stay there. I'll go over to Luke's and drag him back here to give us some coffee grinds." "He won't do it..." Lorelai mumbled. "Why not?"  
  
"Cause he's been avoiding me like I'm the plague. He hates me." She rolled over and faced Rory. "I'm sure that's not true." "You haven't seen the looks he's been giving me all summer." "Did they look like this?" Rory said, making her eyes big and batting her eyelashes. "Are you mocking my pain, dear, sweet daughter?" "Never..." "Isn't there another coffee place with decent coffee?" "Al's Pancake World?" Lorelai groaned "You can't avoid Luke forever you know..." Rory offered. "Watch me" "Mom... that's it. Let's go." She began to drag her mother out of bed. "I am able to walk on my own you know." Said Lorelai from her new place on the floor. "Just not in the direction of Luke's, right?" "Can we not do this now?" "No. Come on. Shower up and get all pretty and we'll head over to Luke's. Simple. Don't worry!" "I don't want to" "Mom, We haven't been to Luke's since I got back. Does he even know I'm back?" "Of course he does." "But he doesn't know for sure. Come on!" Rory said as she dragged her toward the bathroom. "Can't you go on your own?" "No!" and with that she closed the door, and went to her own room to pick out something to wear.  
  
Half an hour later, the Gilmore girls emerged from their house, Rory practically dragging her mother behind her. When they finally got to Luke's, Lorelai quickly took a seat at the table nearest to the door and stared at her hands. Rory looked around. Everything was more or less the same. The place looked the same, Luke looked the same... but something was different. "Mom... who's that?" Rory asked, gesturing toward the tall, pretty brunette who was talking to Luke. Lorelai didn't look up. "She tall?" "Yep" "Pretty?" "Yep" "Kind of look like Catherine Zeta Jones?" Rory tilted her head to the side. "Only at a certain angle." "That's Claire." "Ok... can I have a little more information?" "That's about all I know. She's staying at the Inn and has been coming in here for a couple weeks now." "You're no help. I'm gonna go ask Miss Patty." She got up from her seat and walked over to where Miss Patty was sitting, eyeing Claire and Luke. While Rory wasn't looking, Lorelai tore her eyes away from her hands long enough to see Claire talking to Luke, and Luke smiling. She quickly looked back at her hands. Rory soon came back and sat down. "Ok, I've got the scoop." She said. Lorelai just looked at her. "Shouldn't you be a bit more interested in this?" "Spill it." Lorelai said. "Ok. So she lives about four hours away, she's a personal assistant to some big shot businessman there, and she's been coming here every morning for about two and a half weeks. She's been seen around Stars Hollow with Luke every once in a while, Like at the movies and stuff." "Hmm..." Lorelai said. Just then, Dean walked by and tapped on the window. Rory smiled at him and signalled for him to stay there. "Mom? Is it ok if I..." "Go, be all sappy and kissy and speak only in rhymes." "You're gross." Rory said and ran out the door. Luke had finally dragged himself away frm Claire long enough to go and take Lorelai's order. "I assume you want coffee?" He said. "Please." Said Lorelai, not looking at him. He silently went and got her coffee, then made his way back to Claire. Lorelai practically chugged her coffee, and left. Her mood was not going to get better. It was Friday. And Fridays meant dinner with her parents.  
  
That night, Lorelai and Rory stood at the elder Gilmore residence. Rory rang the doorbell and Emily answered the door and said "Rory, Lorelai! Good to see you! I hope you don't mind that I invited another guest to dine with us tonight. She's connected with a very important business partner of your father's, and I thought this dinner would be good for her, seeing that she's going to be staying here for a while and hasn't met many people." "And who might this mystery person be?" Asked Lorelai as they walked into the dining room. "Rory, Lorelai, this is Claire Evans." Said Emily, "She's staying at your inn, Lorelai... maybe you've met?" "I think I've seen you around town," Said Lorelai, smiling politely, and shaking her hand. "Yeah!" said Claire. "I've seen you around the diner, right?" "Probably. This is Rory. My daughter." Lorelai said, thrusting Rory out in front of her. "Hi," Rory said. "I saw you at Luke's this morning" "Really? I didn't see you..." Claire replied apologetically. "That's ok. I left pretty quickly." Just then, Richard walked in to the room, and they all sat down and ate. There was a lot of small talk, and the night was awkward. After they ate, Emily took Lorelai into the kitchen to talk to her. "Lorelai, I know that this is incredibly impolite of me to ask, but would it be a problem if I asked you to drive Claire back to the Inn? I know it's on your way." "Mom... I" Lorelai started. "Lorelai..." "Fine. But you owe me." "May I remind you who is paying to-" "Put Rory through school... I know. And I appreciate it." "Thank you." Lorelai sighed and they headed out of the kitchen. Once Rory, Lorelai and Claire were settled in the car, Claire asked, "So how long have you owned the Inn?" "Oh, I don't own it, I just keep it running." Lorelai said. "Oh Mom!" Rory interrupted, "There's Lane. Could you just drop me off here?" Lorelai stopped and let Rory out. "So, How long have you lived in Stars Hollow?" Claire asked. "Ever since Rory was little." Lorelai replied. "So you know pretty much..." "Everyone." Lorelai finished for her. "Have you met Sookie?" "Yeah! Her cooking is great!" "Yeah. She's great. One of my best friends." "One of them? How many best friends do you have?" Asked Claire innocently. "Well, there's Sookie, and Rory of course, and there's..." She trailed off. Claire just looked at her. "Well, there used to be-" Lorelai continued, "well, not so much anymore, but at one point there used to be..." "You guys had a fight?" Claire asked. "Yeah... I said some things I shouldn't have and he took it worse than I thought, and... well, we're not exactly on civil terms anymore." "That's got to hurt. What are you gonna do about it?" "I don't know" "Well it sounds to me like your friend is mad at you for more than what you say he is. I mean... what exactly did you say?" Lorelai took in a long breath. "Well, I kind of blamed him for something that really wasn't his fault. And I told him to go to hell." "And the last time he talked to you was..." "Umm... today. But only because he has to." "He has to?" "It's his job." "To talk to you?" "Well... sort of. He has to talk to me in order to do his job." "And his job is..." "I'd rather not say." "Why?" "Cause then you'd know who he is." "And that would be a bad thing?" "Well, I think it might make you biased because you've been...umm... seen... around town with him." "But the only person in this town I've even talked to besides you and Rory is Luke, and he would never be like that." "Oh yes he would." "Luke? But he's such a sweetheart!" "Yeah. And we used to be really close to- we used to be really close. But then I was a jerk and he won't forgive me. He used to come over to my house and fix stuff and... we were friends." Lorelai sighed as they came to a red light. "You two are dating, right?" "Kind of... Do you want me to talk to him?" Claire asked. "I'm not sure that it would do any good." Lorelai said ruefully. "Ok, I'll stay out of it". They were just pulling into the Inn. "Thanks." "See you later Claire." "Later." Claire got out of the jeep and went into the Inn. Lorelai sat there for a moment, considering going to Luke's. After a mental argument, she decided to head over there. Maybe things would be different this time. The diner was empty when she got there. Her relationship with Luke had been so strained lately. She hadn't been in the diner alone with him since the accident. And that was three months ago! She hesitated before she opened the door. Since when had talking to Luke made her want to run in the opposite direction? She knew exactly when. When she had barged in there and made a fool of herself and insulted Luke and lost her best friend. Lorelai took a deep breath and walked in. The little bell over the door jingled, and Luke looked up to see who was there. He looked back down at the counter he was wiping when he saw who it was. "Hey Luke," Lorelai said. "Hello." He replied curtly. Lorelai took a breath. "Luke... I miss you." She said. "Why? You see me every day." "You know what I mean, Luke." "Well, obviously I don't." "You can't keep being mad at me." Lorelai said. "I'm not mad at you, Lorelai." He said. Lorelai frowned. "Then why are you being so mean to me?" "I'm not going to have this conversation with you again. Now are you going to buy something?" "Think of all the things I've done for you, Luke!" Lorelai said, biting back tears. "We used to be so close! I make one stupid mistake that I've apologised and apologised for and you still treat me like I'm just some random customer! I want things to go back to the way they were! I want us to be friends again." "I don't." Luke said, turning his back to her. "So either buy something or leave." "No! I want to know what the hell happened!" "Lorelai-" "No! Why do you all of a sudden want to stop being my friend? I know I was a jerk, and I apologised a billion times, and I'll apologise a billion more, if that's what it takes! You're one of my best friends, Luke, and I can't even talk to you! I had to hear from Claire that you were dating her! Normally it would be you I heard it from!" "I guess you'll just have to get used to the new 'normal' then." Luke said in a monotone voice. "I don't want to get used to this. I want things to be like they used to." "You can't always get what you want, Lorelai! You of all people should know that! Things aren't handed to people on a silver platter! You can't just run around this town doing whatever you want and expecting to get whatever you want just because you're you! It doesn't work that way!" Luke said with a little more anger in his voice than he had expected. "I'm not leaving until you tell me the real reason you're mad at me!" Lorelai was getting pissed. "Fine!" Luke said, grabbing his jacket. "I'll leave!" Lorelai watched him walk out the door, and looked around the darkened diner. She sighed and walked out too. * * * * * * * * * * * Na na na na na na na na review! Review! Review! BATMAN! I mean... Review! Should she follow? Should she go home? Have a good cry? Where is Luke going? Review and tell me what should happen next! 


End file.
